Fishbowls and other aquariums require periodic cleaning. Such cleaning typically involves washing inside surfaces of the glass and potentially cleaning out gravel and other structures contained within the fishbowl. Such cleaning is typically most effective when the fish are first removed from the fishbowl.
Removing fish from the fishbowl can be accomplished following a variety of different methods. Perhaps the most common method is to utilize a net to catch the fish. When such a net is utilized, the fish encounters both mental and physical stress. Physical stress is associated with the amount of time that the fish is “out of water” when the net is lifted out of the water. Also, portions of the net coming into contact with the fish can damage protective films that collect on the scales of the fish or otherwise do damage to the scales or other portions of the fish by coming in direct contact with the fish.
Such removal of the fish also is believed to cause the fish to encounter significant psychological stress. First the fish endure a chase experience where the fish are attempting to avoid being caught by the net. Second, the fish undergo the experience of having been caught in the net and being unable to free themselves. Third, the fish undergoes the stress associated with being removed from the water. Fourth, the fish is put in a container that usually is different from the water in the fishbowl.
The physical and mental stress the fish encounter can cause the fish to be more susceptible to disease or premature death. Furthermore, many individuals desire to minimize physical and emotional stress to the fish in recognition of the animal's right to be free from unnecessary harm. Accordingly, a need exists for a better way to remove fish from a fishbowl than utilizing a net.
If a pitcher or other container is used and the contents of the fishbowl or other aquarium are merely poured into this separate container, further difficulties are encountered. If the container is too small, the container must be repeatedly emptied until the filling procedure also results in the fish going from the fishbowl into the container. If the container is too large, the fish can be transitioned into the container fairly easily but then the problem occurs when the fish must be captured for return back into the fishbowl. Hence, merely pouring all of the contents of the fishbowl into a separate container is generally not completely effective.
Some water changing apparatuses are built into the fishbowl or aquarium. For instance, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0196442 to Holms teaches a dual-purpose cap and jar-aquarium with a series of small apertures in the cap to allow aquarium water to be changed. However, Holms requires either purchasing of an aquarium of this type or specially modifying an aquarium for this purpose, rather than having the freedom to solve the problem for use with existing fishbowls and other aquariums. Also, Holms cannot completely empty the aquarium for cleaning.
Other inventions are known in the prior art for containing live fish and which include holes therein to allow water to pass into and out of such enclosures. For instance, bait containers for containing fish which are intended to be used as live bait are in the form of enclosures having holes therein. However, these enclosures are complete including an upper portion thereof, and so are not effective for pouring of contents of a fishbowl or aquarium into such enclosures.